He's Got His Mojo Back
by CBloom2
Summary: I wanted more from last Saturdays episode, so I tweaked some of the scenes to satisfy my Ethan/Cal longing. Probably a rubbish title, but hopefully story is a bit better.


**Well hello there, seems like I've been away for ages. Loved last Saturdays episode. A few little Cal/Ethan scenes, but you know me...I always want more! So this came into my head. I've used a few scenes from the episode but put a bit of a twist on them. I may use some dialogue too, but again it won't be spot on, I will tweak it here and there. Hope it's ok.**

**As you well know, I don't own anyone that you recognise and just to cheer all the Ethan fans up, he won't be in it now until the New Year - so PLEASE keep writing the fics to help dull the pain.**

**He's Got His Mojo Back!**

Dr Caleb Knight was worried. A new experience for him because the source of his anxiety was the blond, bespeckled doctor currently sat in front of a computer screen, staring intently at it - one Dr Ethan Hardy, his little brother. Ever since the tragic car crash that had nearly taken the younger man's life, Cal had been keeping a close eye on him.

Everything had seemed to be progressing well until a couple of weeks ago, around the time the new doctor started. He remembered his brother coming home after a shift, commenting that he had felt like he had been hit by a bus, explaining in great detail about the new doctor. He had since met the man and could well understand what Ethan had been talking about. What stood out in Cal's mind however, was Ethan's distaste as he explained that this Dr Keogh seemed to turn up everywhere that he was, offering to help with diagnosis and such like, as if someone had asked him to watch what he was doing. Since then, Ethan had become quieter, more withdrawn and definitely less confident.

Cal had seen Dr Keogh talking to his brother as he had walked through the door. Although he didn't know what had been said, he could tell from the younger mans posture that he wasn't happy. He watched him for a few seconds until he realized that the younger man was aware of his presence, and knowing how much Ethan didn't like being stared at, Cal tried to make it look as if he had just arrived there by placing a file on the desk, "So Nibbles, you up for the pub after work?"

"You mentioned the pub?" Lofty's voice joined in, "You can count me in!"

Ethan half turned, "Oh, yes, the pub, sounds like fun."

Cal's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Of course not" Ethan replied, with a half smile on his face.

Cal shared a grin with Lofty at Ethan's reply, "So I'll put you down as a maybe then, yes?"

He began to turn away, "Yes?"

As there was no answer forthcoming, Cal and Lofty turned away to go about their business, "He's still not himself?" Lofty commented.

The older man sighed, shaking his head, "No, he's not but he's not talking either. I keep trying to get him to open up, but I suppose after all these years of hardly speaking to each other, I'm the last person he's going to open up to."

"Don't be to hard on yourself Cal. He knows you're there for him...I just don't think he realises that he's struggling," Lofty explained.

Cal nodded his understanding as he made his way to another patient.

Later, Cal found himself outside the room that Ethan and Robyn were in dealing with a man who had been pushed through a glass window, while supposedly trying to rob a jewellers. As he explained to the nurse who was with him what he wanted writing on a prescription, he kept glancing furtivly towards the room. A strange feeling washed over him. He couldn't explain what it was but as soon as the nurse left him he walked over to the door. He could hear the patient raising his voice and noticed that Ethan had stood up. Suddenly the door opened and a woman stormed out in obvious distress as the man yelled, "You stupid woman!"

Cal walked in and immediately noticed Robyns anxious glances aimed at his brother. Cal quickly glanced at the younger doctor, who couldn't meet anyone's eyes, then he noticed that the patient was moving. He saw him trying to pull out a piece of glass, "No, no, no," Cal was moving, but he wasn't quick enough. The man pulled it out and blood began to pool on his arm and he began to sag to the floor. Cal caught him, "I've got you. Let's get him on the bed Robyn," he said as the nurse helped him get the bleeding man onto the bed. As they got him laid down on the bed, Cal finally looked toward his brother, "Ethan," he said, but it didn't seem as if his brother could hear him, "Ethan!" he shouted, causing the younger man to jump in surprise. Cal could see by the expression on his face, that Ethan wouldn't be much use at the moment so he started giving out the orders, which Robyn followed without question, casting furtive glances between the two brothers.

As the older doctor finished, Ethan seemed to break out of his trance, "Ok, so...yes...I need to..." was all he said as he almost stumbled out of the door, leaving a shocked Cal and Robyn in his wake, "He's lost his confidence," Robyn whispered.

"I know, but I don't think that he understands that at the moment," Cal replied worridly, "And I don't know how to help him," he added sadly.

"I know he's not much of a talker, but I think he will open up eventually," Robyn assured him.

"I hope so, because if he doesn't..."

Nothing was said about the incident in that room, mainly because other issues arose in the ED that afternoon, namely Charlie being thumped by Ash after trying to calm the irate doctor down. Cal kept a watchful eye out for Ethan, but had not seen much of him, until now. As he was writing in his notes, he noticed his brother reading a set in front of him, mumbling to himself, "Just look for the honey," he heard him whisper.

"Look for what?" Cal questioned smirking, not being able to pass this one up.

Ethan half turned round again, "Oh, nothing...I..." Yet again, he didn't finish his sentence as he entered his patients room. Cal's brow furrowed as he followed his brother, his anxiety level shooting up once more. He leaned on the wall in the corner so as not to agitate his brother further, "You believe me don't you?" his patient looked hopeful.

Ethan, on the other hand, looked completely lost, "Well...I...let's just forget about the alcohol..."

Cal had had enough. His brother was being manipulated, why couldn't he see that!

"Come on Ethan - you can't just change a diagnosis just to please the patient...this is ridiculous!"

"Yes...thank you Cal," Ethan ground out as he looked anywhere except at the people in the room.

Robyn caught Cal's eye and gestured towards the younger man, whose posture, once again screamed leave me alone.

"Look, he's your patient..." Cal relented.

"So leave me alone!" Ethan shot back as he dashed from the room.

"Is he alright?" the patient asked sincerely.

"Yes, of course he is," Robyn told him, hoping that he wouldn't ask anything else. Cal shook his head. He couldn't work out what was going on with his brother.

Once again, Cal found his brother staring intently at the computer screen, "Look Ethan, I'm sorry if I..."

"You're just like everyone else," Ethan mumbled, "Never leaving me alone to get on with my job. It's no wonder I can't do it right..." He suddenly stopped what he was doing and for the first time that day, he looked at Cal...properly.

Cal could see the realisation in his little brothers eyes, "I can't do it Cal..."

Ethan put his head in his hands, "What am I going to do?"

Cal moved round the desk and sat next to his brother, laying a hand on his back, "You're going to go and get a coffee or something, then you're going to let your patient go. Sometimes people are just bad..."

Ethan moved his hands and chuckled sadly, "Yes, I suppose they are...but I just can't shift the feeling that I'm missing something."

"Go and get a drink. I'll sort out his discharge and maybe we can talk about all this tonight?"

Ethan stood up and offered a small smile, "Yes I think we should."

Cal watched him make his way towards his awaiting coffee, breathing a little easier now that his brother had come to the realisation that he was struggling.

He sorted out Ethan's patients discharge and watched as he was led away by the police. He was sorry that Ethan couldn't find anything wrong with the man. He seemed genuinely worried that there was something wrong with him, but Ethan had arranged a CT scan which had shown nothing so that was all they could do.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Ethan tore out of the ED. Cal frowned in confusion and followed him out of the door. As he reached the outside, he saw his brother step back from his patient with a massive smile on his face. Cal breathed out slowly, all to aware that he hadn't seen that smile for a long time. He watched as his brother escorted the patient back into the ED, a 'cat got the cream' grin all over his face, "I'm back," was all he offered Cal by way of explanation. Cal couldn't help but grin as he slapped him on the back.

At the end of shift, Cal was waiting for Lofty with Max, "I'm so ready for this...bring on the alcohol," he said.

"Make mine a triple," Max commented as Lofty joined them. Cal turned and noticed his brother walking slowly past the coffee shop, "Hey little brother - you coming?"

Ethan looked surprised to see him there, "Actually, yes I think I will."

"Now that's more like it!" Cal said as he dropped back to see what or who Ethan was looking for.

Ten minutes later and they were already on their second round of shots. Max offered up some toast as they all downed their drinks - apart from Ethan, who had slipped his into the ice bucket as the others drank. Cal couldn't believe that he still used that trick. "So is everything good then?" he asked, while he was still sober.

"Yes - turns out that he did have something wrong with him, but it's sorted and everyone is happy."  
"Look Ethan, I'm sorry I doubted you earlier. I just...well I realised that you weren't having the best of times and I was worried that the guy was trying to manipulate you."

"You're probably right Cal. He perhaps was trying to manipulate me, but I had a niggling feeling..."

"Perhaps I should start calling you 'niggles'..." Cal chuckled, pleased to see his brother laugh.

"Please don't," Ethan laughed.

"Come on little brother, one for the road...and this time you have to drink it. I can't believe you think you can still get away with the ice bucket trick!"

Ethan ducked his head as the drinks were lined up. He picked his up as Cal lifted his into the air, "To my brother...today he got his mojo back!"

Ethan smiled as he lifted his into the air, "Yes, yes I did."

**So that's it. Hope it's not to awful. Once again, PLEASE keep up the Ethan/Cal fics - I love them!**


End file.
